


*threatening voice* fight me then.

by starbucks22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Chatting & Messaging, Civil War Fix-It, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22
Summary: Africaa: Okay so they can fuckin fight me.Bucky: Shuri why.Africaa: THEY CAN COME AND FUCKIN FIGHT ME, IT'S NOT LIKE THEY'LL ACTUALLY DO ITBucky: please don't jinx us.Africaa: THAT'S NOT A NOAfter Civil War, the Avengers all realize they need to band together in case they need to fight together. Tony and Bucky get along scarily well, Shuri is a protective sister, and Bucky is still getting used to Wakanda.





	1. Chapter 1

_Africaa has added Bucky, Caw_ Caw, _Wings, King Kitty, Natro, Iron, RedHead, Biderman, Spangles, and low-key to the group chat._

 _Africaa has named the group chat_ **Come at me, I dare you.**

King Kitty: Shuri what is this? 

Africaa: A group chat, duh.

King Kitty: Let me be specific: What's the name about? 

Africaa: I'M MAD THAT'S WHY

King Kitty: Did Okoye ban you from pulling pranks with Loki again? 

Africaa: actually no. I'm reading some older files.

King Kitty: We don't have many files. 

Africaa: Yes, I know. 

King Kitty: Then what- Oh come ON, don't go fighting anyone. 

Africaa: You can't SERIOUSLY expect me to not go fighting. 

Caw Caw: Does someone need arrows? 

Africaa: YES

King Kitty: NO

Caw Caw: wait please tell me it's not more aliens.

Africaa: Nope! Just monsters! 

Wings: Yeah I'm good, thanks.

Africaa: Okay okay not ACTUAL monsters.

Wings: What's she talking about? 

Bucky: I don't know. She just came into my room yelling either in another language, or so fast I can't understand it well. 

Africaa: Well, you got the gist of it.

Bucky: I really didn't. I heard her say "Monsters, file, arrows, Hawkeye, Slushies, and T'challa" what was I supposed to get from that? 

Africaa: I want to go shoot the bunch of fuckin monsters with an arrow, I was reading a file that got me mad, and I want a Slushie.

Bucky: I don't want to know what you're talking about, do I?

King Kitty: SHURI NO WHAT THE HECK

Caw: why did she just try to steal my arrows? 

Africaa: LET ME DO THIS

King Kitty: NO

Africaa: UGH COME ON! 

Bucky: Yeah I really don't want to know.

Spangles: Why did Shuri just come in and yell for me to back her up? 

Spangles: I read up. I'm still confused. 

Natro: She's pissed off. 

Wings: Well no shit. 

Spangles: I think I know why now.

Spangles: "Fuck them and everything they stand for, I want to beat Hydra into the ground." 

Wings: Come on, what did they do NOW? 

Spangles: I don't know, Sam. Natasha? 

Natro: I've told you before, I only ACT like I know everything.

Spangles: Oh wait. "I wish I never read that file, I really don't want to go to jail when I attack all those idiots." 

Spangles: Something about a file?

Africaa: Okay so they can fucking fight me.

Bucky: Shuri why.

Africaa: THEY CAN COME AND FUCKIN FIGHT ME, IT'S NOT LIKE THEY'LL ACTUALLY DO IT

Bucky: please don't jinx us.

Africaa: THAT'S NOT A NO

King Kitty: IT'S A NO FROM ME.

Africaa: LET'S VOTE. Can I go fight somebody, possibly with a bow and arrow? 

Wings: No, not alone.

Caw Caw: Yes. 

King Kitty: NO 

Spangles: Don't do anything reckless, Shuri.

Africaa: Is that a yes or no? 

Spangles: It's a yes, but don't go alone. 

Natro: Yes.

Iron: I can trust you with a suit, right? 

RedHead: Don't go alone. Take me with you. 

low-key: YES DO IT 

Bucky: Yeah I'm not gonna stop you, but bring Wanda or an Iron Man suit.

Africaa: MAJORITY RULES, I'M OUT OF HERE

Africaa: BETTER BAIL ME OUT


	2. "Well, nobody's dead."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Africaa: I WILL THROW THIS PHONE IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT SODNAODBA
> 
> Biderman: Oh good she's okay.
> 
> RedHead: How is any of that fine to you? 
> 
> Biderman: it's not I'm in denial.
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky ends up getting triggered and Tony is in the wrong place at the wrong time yet things somehow go fine.

Biderman: So is anyone gonna tell me why Mr. Stark hasn't answered his phone for hours? 

Wings: That's not normal? 

Natro: He always answers the kid.

Caw Caw: Pretty sure he left a meeting to answer the phone. 

low-key: That seems accurate.

King Kitty: Oh, it is.

RedHead: I'm not the least bit surprised. 

KingKitty: I'm sure Tony is fine, there is no need to worry.

Wings: Hey, where's Steve? He hasn't been online all day, either.

Natro: Neither has Bucky. 

KingKitty: ....Or Shuri. I think it's related, I'm going to go check on her.

Wings: Okay it's been ten minutes, should we check on him?

Biderman: Yeah, I'm getting worried again.

Wings: T'challa, you online?

King Kitty: fine yes

Wings: Did he just lose his punctuation?

Africaa: I WILL THROW THIS PHONE IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT SODNAODBA

Biderman: Oh good she's okay.

RedHead: How is any of that fine to you?

Biderman: it's not I'm in denial.

Natro: Shuri, is everything okay? Do I need to come over? 

King Kitty: She's rather busy at the moment... shit.

Natro: See, that's not fine at all, Peter.

Biderman: Miss Natasha please shut up let me get out of denial.

low-key: What's the matter?

King Kitty: Thank you for calmly WAITING TO SPEAK, Loki. We just have a small problem on our hands on the moment, but everything is under control.

Africaa: YEAH WELL I DON'T THINK THIS CREEPY ASS VOICE ON THE LOUD SPEAKER WILL HELP THE SITUATION, GET BACK HERE T'CHALLA

Wings: Someone please explain, we're all left out of the loop.

Iron: yeah well that's on purpose.

Biderman: MR. STARK, YOU'RE OKAY!

Iron: Uhh yeah? I was doing work?

Biderman: Oh good. Wait then where's Bucky and Steve?

Iron: Well, about that.

Africaa: SHUT UP COME HELP

Spangles: TONY COME HERE

Iron: Suit or no suit?

Africaa: Suit, now. Fast fast fast.

Wings: You people concern me. What's HAPPENING?

 

Wings: Oh COME ON, it's been twenty minutes. Is everyone okay?

Africaa: Alive and breathing. Sorry for screaming at you.

Caw: Please we just want answers.

Africaa: You know how I was mentioning some creepy ass voice? Yeah apparently it triggered Bucky.

RedHead: That's why Steve was offline all day?

Africaa: No, he was offline because he was doing something with Thor. Then Bucky got triggered and that's when Steve showed up, yelling for Tony.

low-key: You people can't have one normal day, can you?

Africaa: No, but this isn't going to happen again.

RedHead: But everyone is okay?

Spangles: Yes, Wanda. Tony and I are a bit hurt but nothing as bad as it could have been.

Biderman: It could have been worse?

Spangles: Yes.

Iron: YES. People could have been dead. But nobody is dead, so that's an improvement.

Africaa: yeah, I'm never letting this happen again.


	3. Steve falls in the ocean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Africaa: Oh frick, what is it now? 
> 
> Iron: Spangles here looks ready to freak out. 
> 
> Natro: He's barely talking to me. 
> 
> Africaa: What did he do? 
> 
> Steve falls in the ocean during a mission and everyone rushes to help. Everyone wants Bucky to stay home. Bucky and Natasha are flirts.

Wings: So who's all going on that mission today?

Africaa: What mission? 

Bucky: You assigned it, how did you forget it? 

Africaa: Huh?? OH YEAH.

Africaa: You aren't going. 

Bucky: The group isn't even planning a big attack yet, this one is small. 

Africaa: Let me repeat: You aren't going. 

King Kitty: Shuri, you aren't in charge, but I agree. 

Africaa: Well I'm in charge of his recovery, and in case you haven't noticed, he has one arm. 

Bucky: I've fought with one arm before.

Iron: Working on that, Shuri. 

Iron: Please don't go and get killed. 

Spangles: I actually AM in charge, and I'm saying that you should stay behind, Bucky.

Natro: We're attacking a Hydra base and you managed to get triggered AWAY from them. 

Caw Caw: I can go in your place, Bucky.

Wings: SO WHO'S GOING

Natro: I'll hit them extra hard for you, Bucky. I'm going. 

Caw Caw: I wanna go. I have some better arrows, thanks Tony. 

Iron: You're welcome and I'm going.

Wings: I could go.

Spangles: And I'm the leader so I have to go. So that's Natasha, Tony, Clint, and me?

RedHead: I'm going. BEFORE ANYONE CAN ARGUE WITH ME, I know this is Hydra, and I know how to deal with them, remember?

Bucky: Crush 'em, Wanda.

RedHead: I'll do worse than that.

Spangles: That's five, we don't need that many.

RedHead: I'm going. You aren't changing my mind.

Natro: Promised I'd hit them extra hard, I'm not backing out of that.

Caw Caw: I can help.

Wings: I'll be the one to stay behind, then?

Wings: Actually yeah that works. I'm staying in Wakanda today.

low-key: I assume I'm not going?

Spangles: No, we already had a person too many. Get ready and let's go.

 

Natro: You know how originally, we were gonna get home around 11 or so? 

Bucky: Yeah and it's past 12 now.

Natro: Yes I know. 

Caw: Nat just admit it.

Natro: That's what I'm not going to do.

Wings: You guys on the way back? 

RedHead: uhhh 

Africaa: That's a no, isn't it. 

King Kitty: You're all on a mission, you shouldn't be texting. 

Caw: Yeah, we actually should have brought six people instead of five. 

Wings: I was actually needed, wasn't I? 

Natro: Y- shit. 

Wings: Y shit? 

RedHead: Where did he go? 

Caw: He was RIGHT next to me, I swear. 

Bucky: What's happening? 

King Kitty: And don't you have coms? 

RedHead: Needless to say, the mission is running late. And yeah we have coms but they broke earlier. 

King Kitty: How do you break a com system? 

Iron: I'm past the point of even asking them. 

Caw Caw: Yours broke before any of ours did. 

Natro: Yours isn't even broken, Clint. 

Caw Caw: Yeah that proves my point now where the heck is Steve?

Natro: Look in the air.

Iron: Yeah, he's not there from what I can see. 

Iron: Oh wait, there he is.

RedHead: He's in the ocean? 

RedHead: oh shit that won't go over well. 

Bucky: Mind telling me what's wrong? Why's he in the water?

Iron: Yeah this mission is so done.

Africaa: Oh frick, what is it now?

Iron: Spangles here looks ready to freak out.

Natro: He's barely talking to me.

Africaa: What did he do?

Natro: Scroll up, Shuri

Shuri: Oh. That's not good.

Iron: I'm a bit impressed how he's not losing it.

RedHead: He looks terrified. Bad memories, no doubt.

Bucky: Just DO something, don't sit there and talk about it.

Caw Caw: Someone crowd him with hugs the minute he gets home.

Natro: He's currently crying on my shoulder. If any one of you say anything that could upset him when he gets home, I will personally stab you.

Bucky: I will personally help her.

King Kitty: I'll try to keep the both of you from getting arrested.

Natro: You've done a pretty good job of it so far. Though, admittedly, if we stab someone it would make your job a bit harder.

Natro: But also

Bucky: I know how to not get caught. I'm rather good at not being seen.

Natro: I know, you're a good ghost.

Bucky: A ghost?

Natro: A great one, don't worry.

Bucky: Thanks? Though you're pretty good with a knife, I bet. So you'll do the stabbing, I'll make sure you aren't caught.

Natro: If we DO get caught, we'll be fine. You know how to take care of things.

Bucky: It helps that I have good eyesight.

Natro: That you do. And I can be distracting.

Bucky: That you can. You're very good at it.

Natro: Are we thinking about the same ways of being distracting?

Bucky: You're still referring to violence, then?

Natro: Don't worry honey, you're dangerous and handsome, plenty enough to be distracting with.

Iron: I'm sorry, are they flirting?

Biderman: It's kind of terrifying.

Iron: I'm just gonna go with it.


	4. No Regrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natro: STEVE IS ANYONE DEAD
> 
> Spangles: NO NATASHA WHAT THE HELL
> 
> RedHead: Is anyone bleeding or injured? 
> 
> Bucky: ...
> 
> RedHead: OH COME ON WHAT THE HECK
> 
>  
> 
> A day after Steve falls into the ocean and it ends up on the news, Bucky and Steve go out and find several things Captain America themed. It doesn't go well.

Bucky: We might need some help with the camera people.

Spangles: Paparazzi. 

Bucky: Okay so we need help with the paparazzi.

Iron: Rogers what did you do

Spangles: It wasn't me.

Iron: Sure...

Spangles: It wasn't me, I swear! 

Bucky: It wasn't him. 

Natro: *sigh* just because we talk about stabbing people doesn't mean you should DO it.

Bucky: I didn't stab anyone, Natasha, I promise.

Caw Caw: Steve, is anyone bleeding? 

Spangles: ...No?

Natro: STEVE IS ANYONE DEAD 

Spangles: NO NATASHA WHAT THE HELL

RedHead: Is anyone bleeding or injured? 

Bucky: ....

RedHead: OH COME ON WHAT THE HECK

Bucky: EVERYONE IS FINE, JUST SOMEONE HELP US WITH THE CAMERAS

Natro: are you SURE everything is fine?

Bucky: Yes I'm SURE. I just hit someone and he's bleeding a little but he'll be fine! 

Bucky: yeah someone get here before I punch someone.

RedHead: What's the problem?

Iron: Yeah, the paparazzi already got a video.

(Iron has sent a link.)

_In the video, Bucky and Steve are talking as they walked, all was good. That is, until Steve froze up. Turns out someone had a dunking booth, red and blue ice cream, pictures up, and past videos playing. All of it was Captain America themed._

_Steve was standing still and silent. Bucky took it upon himself to go confront the man in charge of the dunking booth, and the video ended._

Natro: ....oh that's why you hurt someone.

Bucky: It wasn't my original intention, I swear.

Spangles: Then the person recognized him and waved over the paparazzi, who were already there. 

Natro: Recognized him how? 

Africaa: One: Bucky I would have done the same to that man and two: Does he know you were the Winter Soldier? 

Bucky: No he doesn't.

Biderman: Wait... Doesn't almost everyone think that you're dead? 

Biderman: And didn't you JUST NOW get found in public? 

RedHead: With cameras on both you and Steve? 

Bucky: ...Well shit.


	5. Uhhh memories?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natro: wait did I just-
> 
> Bucky: ....
> 
> Spangles: What's going on? 
> 
> Bucky: uhhh memories?
> 
>  
> 
> Natasha accidentally reveals a story that included Bucky, (which she just now realizes,) and memories hit.

Biderman: I'm so boredddd

Iron: Shouldn't you be in class?

Biderman: no *coughs* I'm sick

Iron: Peter...

Biderman: No I actually coughed when I typed that, I really am sick, it's not just a quote 

Biderman: Though I see why you thought that 

Africaa: *cough cough* I'm sickk.

Biderman: BOO YOU WH-

Biderman: nvm Mr. Stark I can feel your disappointment through the screen.

Biderman: Who's got some stories to share? 

Caw Caw: OKAY SO I KNOW A KID NAMED KATE AND SHE'S STUPID RICH, RIGHT?

RedHead: K so Pietro and I, a few years ago, were really stupid and we decided to pull a prank.

Iron: Yeah I'm not gonna say anything that isn't rated G.

Spangles: None of your stories are rated G.

Iron: That's why I'm NOT telling them.

Natro: I remember a story from when I was a teenager, before I joined Shield.

Natro: I came across this guy, he looked like he was running from something but I didn't bring it up, that's not how you make friends.

Iron: You have friends? 

Natro: Fuck off. So anyway, we come across this Starbucks days after we met and at this point I don't even know this guy's real name.

Biderman: Did you get his name? 

Natro: Sorta, yeah. So we both walk into this Starbucks and everything is under control until I go to grab my coffee and I somehow manage to trip over someone's foot.

Natro: Coffee splatters ALL OVER this guy and instead of getting mad, he's laughing his head off.

low-key: You did something, didn't you.

Natro: Yeah so turns out I did, coffee all over the place and I just then actually take a good look at the guy. I did before, but it was cold, I was tired, don't judge me.

Biderman: No judgement here, I chose life

Natro: So I take a good look at this guy and his freaking arm.

Natro: Coffee all over the thing, and his first move is to flirt with me.

Natro: "Oh come on doll, you really think a little mess is gonna scare me off?"

Bucky: I had worse

Natro: "I had worse" 

Bucky: oh gosh

Natro: wait. 

Natro: WAIT.

Natro: wait did I just- 

Bucky: ....

Spangles: What's going on? 

Bucky: Uhhh memories?

Caw Caw: Oh my GOSH Nat THIS is Hot Coffee Guy?

Natro: CLINT NO

Caw Caw: SHE HAD SUCH A LITTLE CRUSH ON YOU, I COULD TELL WHENEVER SHE TALKED ABOUT YOU

Natro: CLINT S H U T 

Wings: Okay what the heck did I just walk into? 

Wings: Ohh wait. Wait wait you two knew each other?

Spangles: Oh my gosh they DID know each other. Buck, why didn't you bring this up?

Bucky: I had absolutely no idea any of this happened until now 

Bucky: She brought it back for me

Africaa: AWW THAT'S SO ROMANTIC

Biderman: SHURI THEY CAN R E A D

Africaa: Yes, I know.


	6. Interrupted Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natro: I HATE. SO MUCH.
> 
> Spangles: What's wrong? 
> 
> Natro: THOSE HYDRA FUCKERS RUINED MY DATE. SHURI, I THOUGHT YOU TOOK CARE OF SOME.
> 
> Africaa: it's a pretty big organization, Natasha.
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky and Natasha try to go on their first date. Hydra suck and attack them. (It doesn't go well.)

Natro: I HATE. SO. MUCH.

Spangles: What's wrong?

Natro: THOSE HYDRA FUCKERS RUINED MY DATE. SHURI, I THOUGHT YOU TOOK CARE OF SOME.

Africaa: it's a pretty big organization, Natasha.

Caw Caw: Nat's on a date? 

Natro: I WAS. I'm not now. 

Biderman: I'm almost afraid to ask what everyone's doing today.

Wings: I'm supposed to be working like a normal person, so bye.

Caw Caw: I'm with my kids.

low-key: I'm trying to teach Thor how to use a phone. IT'S NOT THAT DIFFICULT, WHY DOESN'T HE UNDERSTAND IT?

RedHead: I'm joining a school for the next few days. Kind of a trial thing. 

Biderman: OH MY GOSH YOU HAVE TO COME SEE ME

Africaa: am I the ONLY one who realizes that Wanda, Peter, and I haven't really met? 

Iron: Kinda slipped my mind, yeah. And I'm spending the day with Bruce.

Spangles: I'm drawing. 

Biderman: And I'm gonna assume Bucky's with Natasha?

Natro: oh my gosh oh my gosh Clint LOOK

_Natro has sent (1) photo._

Caw Caw: Nat this is in the group chat.

Biderman: Yeah, that answers my question. 

Spangles: Back to topic, what exactly did Hydra do? 

Natro: They attacked us. Ohhh that look isn't good. 

Spangles: What look? 

Natro: oh that's what that look is about. 

_Natro has sent (1) photo._

Spangles: We're about to have a problem, aren't we? 

Africaa: Oh shit, he went all Winter Soldier again? MYSELF, T'CHALLA, AND TONY TRIED OUR BEST TO MAKE SURE NOTHING HAPPENS.

King Kitty: Come on Shuri, our methods weren't perfected. We would have done fine if they didn't get attacked today.

Iron: You guys got a plan? 

Caw Caw: Where are you guys, Nat? I can come help.

RedHead: Natasha? 

Natro: Busy. Very very busy 

Caw Caw: Use text to speech so you don't have to type.

Biderman: I don't think she has time to set it up.

Wings: What's going on? 

Biderman: Scroll up.

Wings: ...Oh shit. 

Caw Caw: Nat seriously, give us your position.

Natro: Clint oh my GOSH.

Caw Caw: Nat?


	7. Interrupted Date (Part 2.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natro: HE GOT OUT OF ANY HYDRA CONTROL SHIT THAT THEY TRIED. A L L OF IT.
> 
> Natro: TRUST ME, WE'RE ALL FINE HERE.
> 
> Bucky manages to break free of the trigger words and continues to fight with no further incident, even when Hydra persisted. Nat is so incredibly proud. (Shuri ships it.)

Wings: Come on, what's going on?

Spangles: Natasha. 

Natro: Sorry sorry I just got excited. None of you have to come here. 

Caw Caw: Care to elaborate?

_Natro has sent (1) video._

_In said video, several Hydra agents are seen_ trying _to get Bucky under control again. They used the normal control words at first, which, for a frightening bit, did seem to work._

_That was the Winter Soldier. ...Or so Nat thought. Until he suddenly winked at Natasha as one of the Hydra agents ordered Bucky to attack her._

_He spun around and knocked the agent out, the previous blank look he had fading away. He simply grinned at a startled Natasha even as other agents nearby persisted._

_"WHAT THE HELL, BUCKY?!"_

 

Natro: He was probably only under Hydra's control for a minute, tops. Then he broke out on his own, and nothing else Hydra tried was working. We're waiting for a plane or car to pick us up now.

Spangles: Does that mean??

Natro: HE GOT OUT OF ANY HYDRA CONTROL SHIT THEY TRIED. A L L OF IT.

Natro: TRUST ME, WE'RE ALL FINE HERE. You should see him right now, he's like sunshine. Very surprised sunshine.

_Natro has sent (1) video._

_"Natasha?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Did that just happen?"_

_"Which part?"_

_"Nothing happened. I'm here, I'm fine, nothing happened."_

_"You were faced with everything they had that was supposed to work, I bet."_

_"But... It didn't."_

_Nat nodded. "That's right."_

_Nat describing Bucky as surprised sunshine turned out to be very accurate. He went silent for a few seconds before his face brightened up and he started to smile._

_"Nat oh my gosh. Oh my gosh."_

_She simply grinned, and there the two were. Sitting in the middle of scattered people while others ran off, while some ditched everythingthey had in an attempt to get away from Bucky and Natasha._

_And yet the two grinned at each other._

_"Hey, say hi to the chat. I worried them earlier so I'm sending a "we're alive and well" video to go with it, Sunshine."_

_"Sunshine?" he asked._

_"Only nickname you're getting from me."_

_"Yeah, we'll see about that."_

 

Natro: Oh there we go, there's our ride. Thanks Tony. 

Africaa: SO TO RECAP: 

Africaa: Nat and Bucky are freaking adorable with each other, Bucky was actually not triggered for more than two seconds, practically, and nobody has to worry.

Natro: Nah, just celebrate instead.

Wings: I'm glad you guys didn't interrupt me for something stupid.

Biderman: Is he being sarcastic? 

Wings: I'm actually not. Tell Barnes I say congrats, whenever he gets online. 

Natro: Oh, I can get him online, just give me a minute.

Bucky: What's happening? I got elbowed in the side and was told to "talk to my friends." 

Wings: Congrats, man.

Bucky: Oh yeah, Nat probably told you guys.

RedHead: WE'RE GONNA PARTY!


	8. Friendship! (Aka a happy chapter.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RedHead: I think he said Principal Morita.
> 
> Bucky: Wait what?
> 
> Biderman: WAIT A MINUTE
> 
> Biderman: WANDA WHAT SCHOOL ARE YOU AT
> 
> RedHead: uhhh, Midtown, why?? 
> 
> Iron: Oh boy, here we go. 
> 
> Biderman: aaaaHHHH I GO THERE

RedHead: One minute I'm confused and I don't start understanding things until an hour later.

RedHead: Then I THINK I know what I'm doing. I really don't. 

RedHead: NO WONDER ONLY SMART KIDS GO HERE

Iron: Uh?? 

Spangles: What are you talking about, Wanda?

Biderman: for all I know, she's talking about math. 

RedHead: yeah I am!! I was in math a little while ago. Remember I was saying that I was gonna join a regular school for a trial period?? 

RedHead: slightly regretting it because math is trying to kill me. Lol they probably only let me in for the next few weeks bc I'm an Avenger. 

Caw Caw: Weeks? 

RedHead: yeah it was gonna be only a few days but Tony and Steve are recruiting new people so I don't have to be on 24/7.

Bucky: They are??

Iron: Yeah, it's kind of a new thing. Give us some good suggestions at some point.

Biderman: Anyway, Wanda. What class are you in now? 

Iron: Shouldn't you be paying attention in class? 

Biderman: I'm in lunch, I'm allowed. 

RedHead: Oh cool, I'm in lunch too! Good timing! 

Biderman: Yeah! Hey wait are you still in New York, or did you go to school in DC or something?

RedHead: No, I'm still in New York. Wait hold on the principal is talking. 

RedHead: Wait. The principal's name is slightly familar??

Biderman: Who is he?

RedHead: I think he said Principal Morita.

Bucky: Wait what? 

Biderman: WAIT A MINUTE

Biderman: WANDA WHAT SCHOOL ARE YOU AT

RedHead: uhhh, Midtown, why? 

Iron: Oh boy, here we go.

Biderman: aaaaHHHH I GO THERE

RedHead: oh my gosh. Why does the cafeteria have to be so big, I can't see you?!

Biderman: My hand is in the air, can you see me? 

RedHead: No. Oh wait Steve and Bucky probably know the principal.

Spangles: Huh? 

Caw Caw: Scroll up.

Spangles: Ohhh no but I knew his grandfather.

RedHead: Did Bucky?

Spangles: He's not gonna answer that, probably.

low-key: Why?

Iron: Have you just been lurking the whole time?

low-key: Yes I have. 

Spangles: Bucky turned his phone off so it's a safe bet that he won't answer.

RedHead: Did I do something?

Spangles: Not exactly. 

RedHead: Okay WAIT!! PETER

Biderman: What? WAIT!! WANDA

 

Iron: Should we wonder why they haven't talked for ten minutes? 

Biderman: I'm here I'm here I'm talking with Wanda and MJ.

_Biderman has sent (2) photos._

RedHead: Today is a good day.

 

 


	9. Enter Maria, Exit Loki. (The Avengers Are Protective.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wings: Okay, which one of you assholes showed Bucky his file? 
> 
> Africaa: I showed him a little bit a few weeks ago and he didn't react badly, so it wasn't me. 
> 
> Wings: How much did you show?
> 
> Africaa: Probably the first five pages if that. Why, what's wrong? 
> 
> Wings: I'm punching those Hydra fuckers 1000 times.
> 
> Natro: This is getting concerning, I'm calling in one of the big guns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's quite a bit of cursing in this chapter. Just a heads up.

Wings: Okay, which one of you assholes showed Bucky his file?

Africaa: I showed him a little bit a few weeks ago and he didn't react badly, so it wasn't me.

Wings: How much did you show?

Africaa: Probably the first five pages if that. Why, what's wrong?

Wings: I'm punching those Hydra fuckers 1000 times.

Natro: This is getting concerning, I'm calling in one of the big guns.

 _Natro has added Rolling Hills_ to _the chat._

Rolling Hills: What the fuck is up, Kyle? 

Natro: K so apparently Bucky is having a really bad reaction to something in his file and Sam, of all people, is getting protective. 

Natro: And that's concerning me. So I called you in. 

Rolling Hills: Well okay then. Send it over to me and I can probably find the problem. Also, who is everyone? 

Natro: You already know I'm Natasha. Bucky is just Bucky. 

Wings: I'm Sam. 

Spangles: Hi I'm Steve, gonna assume you're Maria, it's good to see you but I gotta go.

Rolling Hills: Yeah, I'm Maria. 

_Natro has sent (4) images._

Natro: Hold the flipping phone. I found something else. 

Natro: Group, hold your breath.

_Natro has sent (5) images._

Caw Caw: HI MOTHERFUCKERS, I'M BACK

Caw Caw: I was in a meeting with Fury, sorry for that. 

Rolling Hill: Clint oh goodness please just scroll up.

Caw Caw: ....What

Caw Caw: What am I reading 

Caw Caw: What the fuck

Natro: Oh my gosh Clint this is Not the situation to be saying that.

Natro: Did I just seriously send those pictures and files to the group chat?

Wings: GUESS I KNOW WHY BUCKY'S OVER HERE CRYING HIS HEAD OFF

Wings: He's clearly in the middle of an incredibly tramatic memory, and even though I DO bicker with him and get mad a lot, that doesn't mean I'm not going to try to help.

Wings: So anyone who tries anyone dumb or stupid can leave.

Iron: @ me next time. 

Iron: Wait you're getting protective over Barnes, what alternate reality did I just enter.

Wings: Read up.

Natro: Read up, Tony.

Caw Caw: Tony, please don't get sarcastic. It's not the time.

Natro: And this is coming from Clint. Keep in mind.

Iron: .....

Iron: Is this hinting at what I think it is?

Wings: Yes.

Rolling Hill: Yes.

Iron: Oh my gosh.

Natro: Thank you for being incredibly reasonable about this. You too, Clint.

Caw Caw: Steve, is Bucky talking to anyone right now?

RedHead: Oh my gosh Peter get online.

Biderman: Wh

Spangles: Yeah, he might talk to some people. Why?

Wings: Who he even showed the file to Bucky in the first place? Nobody answered me.

_low-key has left the chat._

Wings: He's on my shit list.

Natro: You sure it's not your hit list?

Wings: Shit list, Natasha.

Caw Caw: Oh, he's on my hit list, alright.

Caw Caw: Anyway, I'm coming over for dinner, Steve.

Natro: So am I. I'm bringing some sweets with me.

Biderman: Am I included?

RedHead: Are we included? 

Wings: Count me in. 

Spangles: Sam, that would be great, just...

Wings: I'll be nice, don't worry.

Spangles: Give me a minute... You're all clear to come. Tony, Maria, are you guys coming? 

Iron: For a bit. I might be a while, though.

Rolling Hills: So will I.

Wings: Together?

Natro: That's dangerous.

Rolling Hills: I'm working on something.

Natro: You're planning missions to take out every last one of Bucky's old handlers, aren't you? 

Rolling Hills: Shit list, Natasha.


	10. Maria Hill and Clint Barton Appreciation Chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Kitty: What did I miss? 
> 
> Africaa: I don't even know.
> 
> King Kitty: But you were here??
> 
> Africaa: Several people here have been plotting for two days.
> 
>  
> 
> Maria works fast and Clint is very helpful on unapproved missions.

King Kitty: What did I miss?

Africaa: I don't even know.

King Kitty: But you were here??

Africaa: Several people here have been plotting for two days.

Africaa: Also, we have a new member, and Loki left. Say hi! 

Caw Caw: Loki's gone? 

Africaa: Did you not notice?

Caw Caw: I was kinda helping Natasha and Maria with their lists. 

Caw Caw: BUT GOOD RIDDANCE.

Bucky: ???

Caw Caw: Guess I'm not the only one who didn't really notice. Everyone was freaking out.

Bucky: I wasn't even online, remember? And that's not what I'm asking about.

Caw Caw: You didn't miss much the other day, Loki left and Maria joined. That's about it. ANYWAY

Natro: Clint, that was the worst attempt at changing topics that I've ever heard.

Iron: Ohh yeah, Barnes wasn't around with us for that part. 

Wings: So basically this crazy ass dude attacked New York years ago.

Natro: It was around the same time our team formed.

Wings: This crazy ass dude is Loki. 

Natro: When the team started meeting up and forming, I was already in the middle of something when I got the phone call.

Caw Caw: Do we have to do this?? Do we have to do this right now?? 

Spangles: You guys, don't say it if he doesn't want you to say it.

Bucky: Should I just not ask?? 

Caw Caw: Not doing this right now. I have other things to do. 

Rolling Hills: Clint, your work was excellent earlier. Got him out real easily. Are you still hurt? 

Natro: What's she talking about? 

Caw Caw: Shit Maria, this is the main chat.

Rolling Hills: ...Whoops.

Natro: Seriously, what are you talking about? 

Rolling Hills: None of this gets to Fury. I was probably allowed to send Clint off on a mission with me, but still. Not taking the risk here.

Wings: "Probably." 

Rolling Hills: Okay yeah I definitely wasn't allowed.

Spangles: Clint, did you hurt on the mission? 

Caw Caw: Not even a scratch. 

Rolling Hills: Yeah, not on him. Knocked the guy out within a minute.

Wings: What guy? 

Rolling Hills: So you know a few days ago where I put what's his name handler guy on my metaphorical shit list?

Caw Caw: It's not metaphorical. That's why she sent me on the mission.

Wings: If none of that was metaphorical, does that mean Clint went and fought Loki?

Caw Caw: Unfortunately, I didn't.

Rolling Hills: Anyway, I'm totally pretending it's metaphorical right now, and that I totally didn't get Clint to help me knock out a guy I've never met.

Wings: Well, you had good reasoning.

Rolling Hills: I did everything legally, too. Score one for me.

 

( _A few hours later.)_

 

Rolling Hills: Score two for Clint and I.

 _Rolling_ _Hills_ _has sent (2) images._

Wings: DUDE

Iron: That was so FAST, Maria.

Natro: You guys have only known there was a problem for two days. 

Iron: Time to get Barnes online.

Iron: BARNES GET ONLINEEE

Wings: BUCKYY

Natro: BUCKY

Caw Caw: COME ONNNN

Rolling Hills: WE ARRESTED YOUR EVIL PAST HANDLER GUY

King Kitty: What a way with words you have.

Rolling Hills: Thanks I try. AND BUCKY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME??

Spangles: Oh this is why my phone is buzzing. I'll try to help.

Bucky: Why is everyone text yelling for me?

Rolling Hills: Let me repeat:

Rolling Hills: WE ARRESTED YOUR EVIL PAST HANDLER GUY

Bucky: ....What the heck

Rolling Hills: Our skills are just that good.

Bucky: I'm not even going to try to argue about that right now.


	11. Steve You Absolute Idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's December. It's the anniversary of the Winter Soldier killing Tony's parents. The chat, having to find out via news reporters and the internet, are very concerned.

**Biderman <<<Natro**

Biderman: What's wrong with Mr. Stark?? 

Natro: There's something wrong??

Biderman: Please don't play dumb with me.

Natro: I'm not, I haven't even talked to him today. 

Natro: ...Oh okay, now I see it. I always talk to him, ever since the team made up.

Biderman: Yeah, that's what I thought. So you REALLY don't know what's going on?

Natro: I swear I don't.

 

**Natro <<< This Fake Christmas Spirit.**

Natro: How are all you losers today? 

Africaa: wow thanks I feel so flattered.

Wings: I'm really bored, but I'm fine.

RedHead: I'm with Vision.

Spangles: all good here.

 

**Natro <<<Spangles.**

Natro: So how are things actually?

Spangles: Like I said, all good here.

Natro: Yeah, no. Your punctuation was all off. I was going to call you out in the group chat but I was waiting for Bucky to do it.

Natro: He's not online, and neither is Tony. What's going on over there?

Spangles: Seriously, nothing. We're all over here just watching TV.

Natro: I definitely don't believe you, but the chat is screaming, so I'll go check that.

 

**Natro <<< This Fake Christmas Spirit.**

Natro: Mind telling me why everyone is going insane? 

Wings: WHAT THE HECK

Wings: STEVE DON'T YOU FUCKING HIDE FROM THE CHAT

RedHead: That's just.

Rolling Hill: Seriously, Steve? SERIOUSLY??

Biderman: I'm coming over.

Wings: I'm coming with you. 

RedHead: And where's Bucky in this?? 

Wings: He's literally the one who did it.

Caw Caw: He was brainwashed, you idiot! 

Natro: Can someone please explain to me what's going on??

Iron: I have a major headache and you guys spamming until I have to pick up a phone is nOT helping.

Wings: And Clint, I meant literally, where even is he? I don't need a rant from you.

Caw Caw: THEN LISTEN

Iron: stop with all the caps lock, I have a headache

Natro: Will all of you shut the fuck up and explain??

Wings: K so you know that Tony attacked Bucky and Steve a few years back during the Accords mess?

Natro: Yeah, they never said what the problem was.

Wings: SO

Natro: oh here we go.

Wings: So turns out that Bucky, BRAINWASHED, CLINT DON'T FIGHT ME-

Caw Caw: I won't, now. Continue.

Wings: He killed Tony's parents.

Natro: what the fuck

Caw Caw: Steve knew the whole time. 

Biderman: For years. 

Wings: He never told Tony.

Natro: What The Fuck

RedHead: So Tony attacked. 

Natro: This clears up so much.

Rolling Hill: Today's the anniversary of his parents getting fucking murdered.

Natro: WHAT THE FUCK


	12. A Christmas chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biderman: Are you kidding me? 
> 
> Iron: I know, I'm disappointed too, kid.
> 
> RedHead: We can't be together on Christmas! 
> 
>  
> 
> In which, now that the team is getting along with each other again, they all want to spend Christmas together as a big group. It doesn't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's not even Halloween. I'm in a winter mood.

Biderman: This is bullshit.

RedHead: I hate I hate I hate.

Africaa: UGH

Bucky: ...Anyone wanna elaborate? 

Biderman: just...

Biderman: Are you kidding me? 

Iron: I know, I'm disappointed too, kid.

RedHead: We can't be together on Christmas! 

Bucky: What? Why not?

Biderman: There's supposed to be so much snow that nobody can get to New York. Only those of us here can spend time together.

RedHead: I'm not there right now...

Biderman: Yeah. We'll see each other in a couple weeks. 

Spangles: I'm in Wakanda.

Bucky: So am I.

Africaa: So am I.

King Kitty: Me too.

Wings: I'm not, I'm in DC.

Caw Caw: I'm in Iowa.

Wings: ...Iowa? 

Caw Caw: Yeah. 

Natro: I'm with him.

Rolling Hills: I'm not, I'm in New York.

Biderman: COME VISIT. 

Iron: Yeah, I'm having a little Christmas party for the kiddos. 

Rolling Hills: Kiddos? 

Biderman: That's me, my friend Ned, my friend MJ, Mr. Stark, Mr. Rhodes, and whoever can make it. 

Caw Caw: Tony, holding a "small" party. Sure.

Iron: I can do it, it's been done before.

Natro: Not by you, Tony.

Iron: Yeah yeah, I'll manage.

Biderman: Oh. It's midnight here. 

Iron: Merry Christmas, you guys.

Biderman: I wish we could be together. 

Iron: There's New Years! 

Caw Caw: Nobody plan anything for that, we're all getting together. 

Natro: We're leaving Iowa within two days. 

Bucky: Shuri, T'challa, we can get to New York before New Years, can't we? 

Africaa: Uh, there's no way we're missing it.

King Kitty: Agreed.

Wings: I can definitely make it back to New York.

RedHead: Yay!! 

Biderman: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Released.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron: We have a problem. 
> 
> Iron: 'Winter Soldier files released.'
> 
> Iron: 'Shield releases top secret files out to the public.'
> 
> Iron: 'Winter Soldier identify revealed.'
> 
> Spangles: We have a PROBLEM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah so this chapter is pretty much everyone panicking but I have a headache and no inspiration but it'll get better soon.

Iron: Guys. Get online.

RedHead: Hi yes I'm here. 

Spangles: What's going on? 

Bucky: Is there a problem? 

Iron: We have a problem.

Iron: 'Winter Soldier files released.'

Iron: 'Shield releases top secret files out to the public.'

Iron: 'Winter Soldier identify revealed.'

Spangles: We have a PROBLEM.

Rolling Hills: Someone's gonna have to call Pepper, aren't they? 

Iron: Absolutely.

 

**Iron <<<Spice **

 

 

Iron: Pepper.

Spice: Tony.

Iron: There's a problem.

Spice: *sigh* what did you do.

Iron: I swear it wasn't me this time! It was actually... We don't know who. 

Spice: We? 

Iron: The group chat. Everything is Shield's fault.

Spice: Hold on, let me just turn down the news and I'll call you.

Spice: Wait a minute.

Iron: Turn UP the news.

Spice: 'Winter Soldier files released.' 

Spice: Wait a....

Spice: Isn't that James though?

Iron: Yes exactly.

Spice: Shit.

 

 


	14. Some Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron: So, I was reading something I probably shouldn't have.
> 
> Natro: He was reading some of the released files, we're trying to know how to make this mess better. 
> 
> Iron: So Barnes, did you know that your sisters are alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was gonna go a whole other way, (Rebecca would have died of old age, I would have been following canon more closely...) but heck I need some positivity so I didn't do that.

Iron: Hey guys. 

Iron: So, I was reading something I probably shouldn't have.

Natro: He was reading some of the released files, we're trying to know how to make this mess better.

Iron: So Barnes, did you know that your sisters are alive?

RedHead: Whoa, what? 

Biderman: BIG WHOA, that's so cool! 

Natro: It is. Hey, Maria, did you know? 

Rolling Hills: Actually, I didn't. But that's some good news! 

RedHead: Definitely! 

Biderman: Did you find any other good news, Mr. Stark? 

Iron: Not yet, I'm still looking.

Caw Caw: Tell us if you find any good info for the rest of us, too

Iron: Were you just lurking this whole time? 

Caw Caw: Yeah pretty much. Hey, the news if for Bucky and probably Steve, but where ARE they? 

Natro: Offline when we get news as always.

Wings: I don't think they've had good timing a day in their lives.

Biderman: Just casually showing up 15 minutes late with Starbucks. 

Caw Caw: Honestly.

Africaa: I can confirm.

King Kitty: So can I. 

Africaa: And we don't even HAVE Starbucks here! 

King Kitty: Not for a lack of trying on Okoye's part.

Africaa: And Nakia's.

King Kitty: And yours.

Africaa: Hey, it's good, okay? I see why Bucky likes the stuff. 

RedHead: SHURI, T'CHALLA, THERE'S GOOD NEWS, SCROLL UP

Africaa: Okay.

Africaa: ... WHAT THE HECK BUCKY GET ONLINE

Iron: I got some more news!

Africaa: YES AWESOME, TELL US 

Iron: Okay here goes.

Iron: Wanda, did you know you have an aunt? 

RedHead: wtf NO

Iron: Nat also has an aunt, which I assume she knows. 

Natro: what 

Iron: No news on Birdbrain, though 

Caw Caw: That's not my name 

Iron: Yeah I know. 

Iron: T'challa and Shuri, pretty sure you guys have a cousin or something.

King Kitty: Yes but 

Africaa: Had. And he was evil, so... 

Iron: I don't have any information for Maria, Steve, Sam, Clint, or Peter, though.

Iron: But I do have more for Bucky. 

Spangles: I just got screamed at, legitimately screamed at, by Wanda. 

Bucky: I got screamed at by Nat.

Bucky: What's going on? 

Africaa: FINALLY YOU'RE HERE

Iron: Bucky, your sisters are alive, and they had kids. 

 

 


	15. Sister, Sister.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky: Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure I just read that all three of my sisters are alive. 
> 
> Natro: You read correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys, here's a double update because I'm probably not gonna update for a while after today, at the VERY least, not until November.

Bucky: Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure I just read that all three of my sisters are alive.

Natro: You read correctly.

Bucky: How... What... 

Spangles: All of them are alive? 

Bucky: APPARENTLY?

Iron: Uh... Surprise! 

Bucky: Well no shit.

Bucky: Gosh, they must be well into their 90s now. 

Spangles: At least, yeah.

RedHead: What are their names? 

Bucky: Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Marie. 

Biderman: Did Steve know them too? 

Bucky: Oh yeah, they absolutely LOVED him.

Spangles: Including Rebecca.

Bucky: Especially Rebecca.

Bucky: I want to see them. 

Spangles: And meet the kids which they apparently have. 

Bucky: Definitely. 

Iron: Yeah, I already invited them to my New Years Eve party.

 


	16. A Clinterlude (A Clint Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wings: Question. 
> 
> Spangles: Why is Loki running? 
> 
> Biderman: And why is Wanda holding an arrow? 
> 
> Natro: The World May Never Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: yeah I'm probably not gonna update for a while, sorry guys. 
> 
> Also me, three days later, on my birthday: NVM

Wings: Question.

Spangles: Why is Loki running?

Biderman: And why is Wanda holding an arrow?

Natro: The World May Never Know 

Wings: Stop with the mystery please, I want answers

Bucky: Why did Clint run in and start punching things? 

Africaa: And when did he get into Wakanda? 

King Kitty: A few hours ago.

Africaa: With who? 

King Kitty: Natasha and Wanda.

Biderman: And why? 

King Kitty: Something to do with nightmares? And also I think they came to visit Bucky.

Biderman: Nightmares don't send people to another country. 

Biderman: ....Wanda? 

RedHead: I didn't do anything.

Natro: Can confirm.

Biderman: Then what...

Natro: Sneak attack. 

Wings: I still don't get why Loki, of all people, was running. 

Caw Caw: Who knows anymore 

Caw Caw: Wait I take that back, ask Nat.

Natro: Very serious, half asleep Clint, barely able to keep his eyes open while still hitting every target is a very scary Clint. 

Natro: Who apparently scared Loki.

Wings: So let me get this straight: 

Natro: Straight? With all of you? 

Wings: ...Getting back to that later,

Wings: So someone decided to attack Clint, who got Natasha and left, scared Loki who was apparently there, found their way to Wanda, took out some people, and went to Wakanda to visit Bucky? 

Natro: Don't forget that we're all leaving tomorrow so we can get back to New York! 

Natro: Oh and we're ditching Loki, he can find his own way there. 

Caw Caw: Or not! 

Natro: Or not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this chapter is, I just wanted to write something. Hope you enjoyed anyway!


	17. The Chaos Teen Trio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky: Should we be alarmed? 
> 
> RedHead: No, nothing is even happening! 
> 
> Biderman: We are literally BEING ATTACKED, WANDA.
> 
> Or: Shuri visits and hangs out with Peter and Wanda. It doesn't go as expected.

Wings: So, the kids are nowhere to be found. It's not like they're going off on some random party, they don't do that.

Biderman: We aren't at a party, that's for sure. 

RedHead: TRUST ME, we're- shit shit shit 

Africaa: What is that?  _Who_ is that? 

RedHead: I repeat: Shit shit shit.

Biderman: Do you recognize him?

RedHead: Yes. Now, let's keep walking, let's start shopping...

Africaa: Why did this dude just yell "Wanda, dear! I haven't seen you in ages! You were so little, only eleven!" 

RedHead: Faster faster faster, guys! Get walking! 

Bucky: Should we be alarmed?

RedHead: No, nothing is even happening!

Biderman: We are literally BEING ATTACKED, WANDA.

Bucky: WHAT? 

Wings: Is this an Avengers problem?

RedHead: We  _are_ Avengers! 

Wings: Oh can it, Sparky.

RedHead: Sparky?? 

Wings: Yeah, it's a nickname.

RedHead: I know what it is.

Spangles: Do we need to step in? 

Wings: Let the chaos trio handle it, they got it. 

Biderman: Chaos trio? 

RedHead: I like it.

Africaa: Well, it's accurate, that's for sure.

 


	18. Sister Sister (the sequel chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spangles: Who's that?
> 
> RedHead: She's fiesty, that's for sure. 
> 
> Bucky: Wh- oh my gosh that's Rebecca.
> 
> Or: Bucky gets to see his sisters again after who knows how long, and Tony gets called out for being soft.

Iron: Who's ready to get this party started? 

Biderman: Me! 

RedHead: Me too! 

Natro: Clint and I are just arriving. 

Wings: I'm here, so is Hill.

Rolling Hills: Let's get this thing STARTED! 

Africaa: T'challa and I are here.

Iron: Bucky? Steve? 

Spangles: aaaaaHHH

Bucky: AHHHHH

Africaa: Yeah, they're here too.

Iron: Yeah, I see that now. 

Biderman: Now let's party all night! 

Iron: Peter no.

Biderman: Peter yes.

Iron: ....Peter yes, but only because it's New Years. 

Biderman: Yay!! 

RedHead: aw.

Natro: This is soft.

Iron: Nat shush

Bucky: Nat keep talking. 

Iron: N o 

Natro: Tony, you're such a dad.

Iron: No I'm not.

Peter: :'(

Iron: Uh

Iron: HMMM NATASHA STOP TALKING

Natro: Hey, you made the kid emote cry by your denial, not me.

Biderman: Emote cry? 

Natro: Emoji crying.

Caw Caw: Yeah so can I totally interrupt real quick? 

Spangles: There's an old lady over there, she looks familiar. She's being followed by two others.

Spangles: Who's that?

RedHead: She's fiesty, that's for sure. Keeps snapping back and arguing with the other two. You said she looks familiar, Steve? 

Spangles: Yeah she does. Wait, Buck's got that look.

Biderman: What look? 

Spangles: He recognizes her, too.

Bucky: Wh- oh my gosh that's Rebecca.

Spangles: COME AGAIN? 

Bucky: AND ELIZABETH AND MARIE. 

Bucky: STEVE THEY DON'T SEE US GET OVER 

Bucky: oh never mind.

Biderman: I'm- this is the best 

RedHead: "Who's that young looking guy over there? He looks kind of familar."  *Smack* "THAT'S OUR YOUNG LOOKING GUY! BUCKY!!" 

Wings: Family reunion? 

Spangles: Family reunion.

 


	19. Captain America Knows What Vine Is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky: who decided it would be a good idea to introduce my sister to Vine? Fess up.
> 
> Biderman: GOSH I wish I could take credit for this but I didn't do it.
> 
> Wings: Wait I have an important question: What vine was it?

Bucky: who decided it would be a good idea to introduce my sister to Vine? Fess up.

Biderman: GOSH I wish I could take credit for this but I didn't do it.

Wings: Wait I have an important question: What vine was it?

Bucky: *sigh* 

Spangles: It was PERFECT

Wings: But do you even know what Vine is? Or a meme? 

Iron: Uh no he has less knowledge about vine and memes than 

Iron: I need a suggestion here

Biderman: AMERICAN GIRL DOLLS 

RedHead: He has less knowledge than Thor! 

Iron: YES IT'S PERFECT.

Iron: He has less knowledge about vine and memes than Thor does. 

Spangles: Uh, I think I know more about American girl dolls than you do, genius.

Iron: HWAT

RedHead: IM SHOOK??

Biderman: WHAT A MOOD?? 

Africaa: A momentous occasion, but I wanna know what vine Bucky's sister knows and how

Bucky: Someone showed it to her, obviously. I STILL don't know who did it, nobody's owning up. 

Wings: WHAT VINE DID SHE QUOTE?

Bucky: I was talking with her, right? 

RedHead: Wait which sister? 

Bucky: Rebecca.

RedHead: OH

Biderman: DID SHE SERIOUSLY GO "I WON'T HESITATE BITCH?"

Bucky: Yes.

Bucky: We followed the thing word for word.

Bucky: WORD FOR FREAKING WORD.

 


	20. Confirmed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky: Natasha and I have some news for everyone.
> 
> RedHead: Is this what I think it is??

Biderman: I just got back to my house and Mr. Stark is here?? I think my aunt invited him??

RedHead: Well you're in trouble

Wings: Did you do some Spider thing and get hurt?

Biderman: No, I was out with my friends. I still have one of them with me

Caw Caw: Who is it? 

Biderman: Michelle.

Caw Caw: PETEY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND

Biderman: I love her but ew, no. She's like my sister.

RedHead: You don't have a sister.

Biderman: That's  why I said LIKE my sister.

Natro: HELLO BUCKY HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT

Bucky: Thank you. So, here we go

Spangles: What?

Bucky: Natasha and I have some news for everyone.

RedHead: Is this what I think it is??

Natro: Bucky and I are officially together now.


	21. First Comes Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RedHead: FIRST COMES LOVE
> 
> Biderman: THEN COMES MARRIAGE
> 
> Natro: whoa whoa whoa

Biderman: BUCKY AND NATASHA

Africaa: SITTING IN A TREE

RedHead: KISSING

Africaa: Wanda you just ruined it.

RedHead: Ugh, so picky. Fine. 

RedHead: K I S S I N G 

Africaa: FIRST COMES LOVE

Biderman: THEN COMES MARRIAGE

Natro: whoa whoa whoa

Bucky: Marriage is a bit far from now 

Natro: yeah no offense but marriage is not on the table 

Wings: Yet 

Rolling Hills: Yet.

Iron: yeah yet 

Natro: Okay, yet.

Biderman: Bet.

Rolling Hills: YOU BROKE THE CHAIN

Iron: Anyway, speaking of marriage, can I add Pepper? 

Caw Caw: She's too mature.

Rolling Hills: She won't fit in.

Biderman: I LOVE HER PLEASE DO IT

RedHead: wha wait 

Biderman: ??? 

Africaa: Tony

Natro: "Speaking of marriage" 

Caw Caw: WHAT THE HELL STARK DID YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING US

Iron: No! 

Bucky: Did you get engaged? 

Iron: ..... 


	22. Keep The Spider-Child Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron: I don't get worried! Just... Concerned! Cautious, that's it.
> 
> Caw Caw has changed Iron's name to IronDad
> 
> Biderman: Valid.

Biderman: And that's the story of how my best friend found out that I'm Spiderman! Now he won't stop obsessing over me and making sure I eat and sleep enough. Although he did that BEFORE Spiderman, too.

Iron: Oh yeah, Ned, right? 

Biderman: He'd probably die if he realized you know who he is.

Iron: Oh, he did.

RedHead: Wait what

Biderman: My question EXACTLY. 

Iron: We tag team to make sure that you aren't gonna drop dead or anything.

Spice: Ahem.

Iron: We triple team. 

Spice: Much better. 

Biderman: The "Uh, hello?" I just got from MJ makes me assume she wants to be included in your tag teaming. Which, fair, she gets worried just like the rest of you. Even though she doesn't always admit it.

Iron: I don't get worried! Just... Concerned! Cautious, that's it.

_Caw Caw has changed Iron's name to IronDad._

Biderman: Valid.

IronDad: Not valid.

Spice: Very valid.

Natro: Don't worry Tony, changing your username isn't that big of a deal.

_IronDad has changed his name to Iron._

Natro: Look, I'll change Hill's for example.

_Rolling Hills has left the chat._

Natro: I'll change mine, for example.

_Natro has changed her name to Spider-Mom._

Spider-Mom: There. See? 

Biderman: NEVER CHANGE IT AGAIN


	23. Spidey doesn't know how to handle a crush.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biderman: how do I make emotions go away
> 
> Iron: well first you go to settings

Biderman: how do i make emotions go away

Iron: well first you go to settings 

Spider-Mom: Are you sure about that?

Iron: Oh, I read the text wrong

Biderman: wait no I'm still willing to try this.

Spider-Mom: Who hurt my Spider son?

Bucky: Who are we stabbing? 

Spider-Mom: I have a knife on me.

Bucky: Wait,  _that_ knife? 

Spider-Mom: Oh, you know it.

Spider-Mom: Hold on, let me get Hill back in here. 

_Rolling Hills has been added to the chat._

Biderman: Okay stop stop stop, nobody hurt me.

Iron: Then what's the problem? 

Biderman: I maybe sorta like someone.

Iron: AHA, this is my area of expertise! 

Spice: No it's not.

Iron: But you liked me back, didn't you?

Spice: I'll admit that, yes. Peter, don't listen to him.

RedHead: Listen to your big sis! 

Biderman: You?

RedHead: Yes, me! I know what to do! 

Biderman: I think I'm doomed.


	24. Spidey is on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biderman: sorry I was on a date 
> 
> Iron: Who's the lucky girl?
> 
> Biderman: Boy.
> 
> Redhead: wait what

Iron: where's Peter? Haven't heard from him today.

Biderman: sorry I was on a date

Iron: Who's the lucky girl?

Biderman: Boy.

Redhead: wait what 

Spider-Mom: Wait, seriously?

Caw Caw: heyy nice.

Bucky: nice 

Spice: How did the date go?

Biderman: what

Africaa: Yeah, how did it go? Was it that nerd friend of yours?

Biderman: stfu shuri ur nerdier than me and no 

King Kitty: Oh, you were on a date?

Wings: That explains where he went 

Wings: Good job, kid.

Biderman: kdjeodne

Biderman: I love u guys so much

 


	25. Spidey Has A Bf!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is reallyyyyyyyy short

Biderman: HEY ALL IT'S ME IT'S PETER COMING AT YA WITH SOME NEWS

Iron: Nice. What is it?

Biderman: OSNFOSNFKS

Biderman: YOUR GOOD NEIGHBORHOOD SPIDEY HAS.

Biderman: A

Biderman: BOYFRIEND


	26. Michelle Jones Is Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watched the Far From Home trailer so now MJ has to be here.

Biderman: I HAVE A STORY

Redhead: ooh story time 

Iron: What happened?

Biderman: OKAY BEFORE I BEGIN:

_Biderman has added MJ to the chat._

MJ: Are you telling them the story

Biderman: yes u know this ANYWAY

Biderman: so Flash was a jerk as usual

MJ: I was done with his shit as usual

Biderman: So he makes a rude comment about us,

MJ: He thought we were dating and how I could "do better" and that better is him

Biderman: So MJ turns to Flash and goes:

Biderman: "idk how to tell you this but that rock over there is better than you"

MJ: also 

Biderman: how could I have forgotten.

Biderman: The thrilling conclusion.

Biderman: "Also I like girls, dumbass."


	27. College Decisions Are Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RedHead: COME ON COME ON PETER TELL THEM ALREADY
> 
> Iron: Tell us what? 
> 
> Biderman: so I got into college

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> USERNAMES BC IF I FORGOT THEN I DOUBT ANYONE ELSE REMEMBERED:
> 
> Redhead: Wanda
> 
> Biderman: Peter 
> 
> Iron: Tony
> 
> Spider-Mom: Natasha
> 
> Caw Caw: Clint 
> 
> MJ: Michelle 
> 
> Spangles: Steve 
> 
> Wings: Sam 
> 
> Africaa: Shuri 
> 
> \+ More! (Probably)

RedHead: TELL THEM TELL THEM TELL THEM PETER

Biderman: shhhhh not yet

Spice: Tell us what? 

RedHead: Boy I fuckin swear if you don't then I WILL

MJ: i might join her 

Biderman: ITS NOT A BIG DEAL OKAY

RedHead: YOU'RE SMILING AT THE SCREEN I CAN SEE YOU

Spider-Mom: I assume you two are hanging out? 

Biderman: yeah we're at the park 

RedHead: P E T E R COME ON

MJ: dude just talk 

RedHead: COME ON COME ON PETER TELL THEM ALREADY

Biderman: calm urself Wanda

Iron: Tell us what?

Biderman: so I got into college

Spider-Mom: !!! THAT'S GREAT

Caw Caw: HEY NICE JOB

Bucky: Which college?

Spangles: That's a good question! 

Africaa: HEY SAME PETE

Biderman: FUCK YEAH WHICH ONES??

Africaa: DM ME 

Biderman: OKAY

Wings: Why is he more excited about Shuri getting into college but not himself?

Iron: He doesn't like to brag, even though we all encourage him that he can with huge things like this 

Africaa: We love you Pete! 

Biderman: you guyssss 

Biderman: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for almost four months! I honestly forgot this fanfic existed, ngl. If anyone liked the fic or chapter, let me know!


	28. Peter Parker Control Yourself Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been added to the group chat.
> 
> Iron: why?

_Iron has_ been _added to a group chat._

Iron: why?

Biderman: bc I usually have self control but not today, so help me before I punch this kid in the face 

Iron: Why?? 

Biderman: Why should I punch the kid? 

Iron: No I mean why should I help you? 

Biderman: That's not helpful! 

_Biderman has added MJ to the chat._

MJ: what's up

Iron: He wants to punch someone

MJ: isn't that normal? he just never does it 

Iron: Yeah I know, he probably won't this time either, that's why I'm not very concerned.

MJ: yeah, you're probably right. im not in class with him right now, he's at lunch

MJ: i'll just ask Ned to keep him cool

Iron: Smart idea 

MJ: wait what the fuck

Iron: What is it? 

MJ: THIS IS BEAUTIFUL

Iron: ??

MJ: HE PUNCHED FLASH

Iron: I'm not equipped for this.

_Iron has added May to the chat._


	29. Peter punched somebody?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May: What's going on here?
> 
> Iron: Scroll up
> 
> May: WHAT

May: What's going on here?

Iron: Scroll up

May: WHAT

May: PETER PUNCHED SOMEBODY?

Iron: Yes

MJ: yes. 

MJ: it was beautiful, I bet. hopefully somebody got it on video.

May: It's not beautiful! He punched someone!

MJ: I'm sure he had a good reason for it.

May: HE'S GOING TO GET SUSPENDED THOUGH

MJ: Ned has it all under control. I'll even go make sure.

**MJ <<<Needle**

MJ: Peter's aunt is freaking the hell out so can you explain to me that Peter probably won't get suspended? It's the end of the school year so nobody gives a shit anymore, but that won't calm her down.

Needle: Oh, he's definitely not getting suspended.

MJ: definitely?

Needle: Despite the fact that people have taken videos of the fight-

MJ: GOOD

Needle: Everyone is saying that Flash punched first.

MJ: did he?

Needle: Nope! But nobody will say that. Everyone is sick of Flash. 

MJ: what did he even say to piss Peter off so much? He never punches anyone.

Needle: Well I wouldn't say NEVER

MJ: EXCLUDING Spider-Man

Needle: then yeah, never.

MJ: no but really what did he say, I have to prove that Peter had a decent reason to punch him

Needle: Flash was making fun of Peter's uncle Ben.

MJ: screenshotted, thanks.

**MJ <<< Iron, May, and Biderman.**

_1 new message_

MJ: this a good enough reason?

May: oh


	30. Screaming not memeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biderman: THE CAP IS WRINKLED!! 
> 
> Spangles: ??? 
> 
> Biderman: No not you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently can't keep track of my OWN STORY and I also can't remember if Maria Hill left the chat or not... SO SINCE I ACCIDENTALLY ABANDONED HER AND T'CHALLA, HERE ARE THEIR USERNAMES: 
> 
> Rolling Hills: Maria Hill.
> 
> King Kitty: T'challa (whatever his last name is)

Biderman: OH NO 

Iron: What's wrong, kid?

Biderman: THE CAP IS WRINKLED!!

Spangles: ???

Biderman: No not you!!

Spangles: Then what are you talking about?

Iron: Very good question

Biderman: MY CAP IS WRINKLED 

Spangles: That... Doesn't really answer my question.

RedHead: His graduation cap. Which leaves me with a question:

Africaa: How do you WRINKLE a graduation cap??

RedHead: Exactly??

Biderman: I?? DON'T KNOW?? 

Spider-Mom: If the cap is wrinkled, what about your gown? 

Biderman: I should probably go and check that.

**MJ <<<<<Biderman**   


MJ: shuri sent me a screenshot

Biderman: I Am Filled With Fear

MJ: how do you wrinkle a graduation cap

Biderman: I DON'T KNOW but now I have to go make sure I didn't ruin my gown, I payed money for that

MJ: Stark didn't pay for it?

Biderman: No, why would he? 

MJ: then how did you get the money

Biderman: Oh, I don't know, my actual JOB maybe?

MJ: I thought that was just for show, to hide up the whole Spider-Man thing.

Biderman: No, he actually pays me

Biderman: MY GOWN IS FINE??

MJ: literally how 

Biderman: I wish I knew.

**Africaa <<<< Screaming, Not Memeing **   


Africaa: I just realized, none of us seniors go to the same school do we? Our gowns aren't going to match

Rolling Hills: Idk, they might

Biderman: Shuri you're the only one who doesn't go to school with me, out of all the other seniors we know 

Africaa: Wait really?? 

Biderman: Yeah! Me, Wanda, MJ, and Ned all go to Midtown together. 

King Kitty: To this day, I don't understand why you two didn't just graduate early.

Iron: He's got a point, you could have easily done it 

RedHead: But we all wanted to graduate together, I couldn't let him leave me early :-(

Biderman: You guys can't see her, but MJ is actually showing a shred of affection

Biderman: She's nodding along to what you said, Wanda 

RedHead: Good! We're all in this high school hell together :-)

Biderman: AAAAH

Iron: NO 

Spangles: What? 

Bucky: ??

Rolling Hills: PLEASE NO FURY MADE ME WATCH THAT MOVIE TOO MANY TIMES

Spider-Mom: Clint was forced to watch it, all of his kids are obsessed.

Biderman: WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER

Biderman: Wait FURY made you watch those movies? 

Rolling Hills: heavy sigh

Rolling Hills: He's like a teenage girl but not

Africaa: As a teenage girl who hasn't met Fury, I can't confirm this 

Caw Caw: Oh, it's true 

Spangles: He made a bet with me 3 days after meeting me 

Iron: Did you win

Spangles: I lost the bet.

Spider-Mom: Clint and I know him better than almost anyone 

Caw Caw: Nat that's not saying much.

Spider-Mom: But it says SOMETHING which is how I can confirm this: 

Spider-Mom: Nick Fury is secretly a huge softie.


	31. We Graduate Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biderman: I!!! IM SAD 
> 
> Africaa: I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIGH SCHOOL
> 
> RedHead: I'm SAD
> 
> Africaa: YOU'VE ONLY BEEN IN HIGH SCHOOL FOR A FEW MONTHS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little bro's graduation is tomorrow and I won't be online to actually update this so enjoy the teens screaming for a bit more until I can actually write the ceremony itself!

RedHead: GUYS

MJ: TOMORROW

Biderman: I!!! IM SAD

Africaa: I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIGH SCHOOL

RedHead: I'm SAD

Africaa: YOU'VE ONLY BEEN IN HIGH SCHOOL FOR A FEW MONTHS

MJ: im not sad 

Biderman: MJ I AM R I G H T NEXT TO YOU, YOU HAVE TEARS IN YOUR EYES 

MJ: LIES AND SLANDER

RedHead: I'm SAD GUYS SOMEONE HELP

Africaa: BITCH GET IN LINE?? WE ALL ARE?? 

King Kitty: I'm not?

Africaa: Bitch I didn't ask you 

Iron: Someone help these poor kids with their feelings 

Bucky: Can you do it? 

Spice: He can't. He'll be sobbing tomorrow.

Iron: I'M PROUD, OKAY? 

Spangles: I AM TOO

King Kitty: WE ALL ARE 

Rolling Hills: WE SHOULD HAVE A PARTY AFTER THE KIDS GRADUATE

MJ: my parents are throwing me one 

Biderman: Mr. Stark, are we still having one?

Iron: Absolutely! 

Africaa: I'm having one; T'challa wants to throw me one

RedHead: I'm not having one :( 

Iron: Said who?? 

RedHead: I don't know how to throw one

Iron: If Peter is cool with it, you can just have a joint one with him

Biderman: YES

RedHead: Okay!! I'm having a party then!!

RedHead: :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I'm not even graduating this year


	32. Where's The Spiderling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Africaa: I can help.
> 
> Africaa has added Iron to the chat party rock is in the house (tonight)
> 
> Iron: fess up, where's the spider monkey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no inspiration I'm sorry

Iron: Where's Peter? 

Caw Caw: Is he in trouble?

Iron: I hope not

Spangles: Have you tried texting him?

Iron: Obviously?? 

Africaa: Have you tried tracking the suit

Iron: Karen told me he's not in the suit 

King Kitty: Have you texted his aunt? 

Spice: She has work

Wings: Yeah, but she would still try to keep track of her own child

Spider-Mom: Duh???

Iron: Nat!! Finally, someone with the skills to help me 

Caw Caw: Rude! 

Spider-Mom: But it's true 

Caw Caw: yeah it's true 

RedHead: Why don't you guys just text his friends?

Africaa: I'm in a group chat with them, i can help.

**Africaa has added Iron to the chat party rock is in the house (tonight)**

Iron: fess up, where's the spider monkey?

MJ: text may, she's not busy today

Iron: Are you lying? 

MJ: i dont lie 

Iron: Ever?? 

Needle: SKDNWKDNWJDNAKDNWKD HI MR STARK

MJ: ned back me up

Needle: Oh right sorry!! No she's brutally honest, trust me

MJ: why are you looking for Peter?? 

Iron: he won't answer his phone.

MJ: At all?

Iron: At all.

Needle: Since when?

Iron: He stopped answering me yesterday, why? 

MJ: oh shit.


	33. The Hunt Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron: ALIGHT FUCKOS WE HAVE A PLANE TO CATCH

Iron: So. We have a problem.

Africaa: Why did I read that in the same tone as a Cap PSA?

Spangles: What?

Africaa: not important, moving on- 

Spangles: Wait, Shuri.

Africaa: NOPE 

Iron: HELLO WE HAVE A MISSING SPIDER!!!

Spice: I'm guessing you have some info for us?

Iron: Somewhat. It's vague, but at least it's something.

Caw Caw: Please don't be vague, you said it yourself

Spider-Mom: Peter's missing this is not the time to go vague on us.

Iron: I don't WANT to be vague. I just don't know much.

Caw Caw: Record this moment, we're never gonna hear him say that again 

Spice: NOT the time to be teasing people, Clint.

King Kitty: We need to be united to figure this out.

Iron: SO I TEXTED MAY EVERYONE

Spice: Good! What did she say? 

Iron: thank YOU, PEPPER, for actually listening to what i have to say.

Caw Caw: hey! 

Spider-Mom: Hey.

Africaa: I'm listening! 

King Kitty: So am I.

Spice: ENOUGH.

Iron: ALRIGHT FUCKOS WE HAVE A PLANE TO CATCH

Iron: THE KID IS IN EUROPE


	34. The Spidey Hunt Is Done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biderman: I'm fine what the fuck
> 
> Iron: YOU DISAPPEARED AND RAN AWAY TO EUROPE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spidey is an Angsty Boy and everyone is concerned.

Iron: SO ON A CASUAL TRIP TO EUROPE GUESS WHAT I FIND

Caw Caw: oh fucking finally 

Spider-Mom: We were worried!!!

Iron: AND THIS IS N A T SHOWING EMOTIONS

Caw Caw: Its the only TRUE cryptid 

Biderman: lmao for real

Spider-Mom: THERE you are, finally

Wings: hi kid 

Spice: Peter! You're okay! 

RedHead: The group chat is worried about you! 

King Kitty: I think he sees that.

RedHead: No- well, yes, but also no. I meant the other gc we have.

Spangles: We don't have another group chat.

Africaa: We've mentioned it before! It has Peter, Wanda, Ned, MJ, and me.

Africaa: And its lit too so Pete, go check on that

RedHead: I'll go let MJ know all is well

Biderman: Can you guys stop worrying about me?

Bucky: It's not on the itinerary, sorry.

Biderman: Come ON

Biderman: I'm fine what the fuck

Iron: YOU DISAPPEARED AND RAN AWAY TO EUROPE

Biderman: well, CLEARLY, I'm fine.

Biderman: So you can just leave it alone.

_Biderman has left the chat._


	35. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biderman: its just so stressful 
> 
> Biderman: and spiderman makes it worse

Iron: Do we do something? 

Spangles: Yes.

Spider-Mom: We need to give him space.

Iron: But

Spice: Tony, come on.

Iron: fine.

**MJ <<< Biderman.**

MJ: square the fuck up.

Biderman: what???

MJ: you can't just run away when things get tough

MJ: especially not to motherfucking europe.

MJ: go talk to your boyfriend. let him help you.

Biderman: Uh. Idk how much that would help me.

MJ: wdym

Biderman: Ned and i broke up.

MJ: WDYM

Biderman: He can't handle the whole Spider-Man thing and tbh neither can i.

MJ: he loves it tho

Biderman: no he doesnt, he gets so worried

Biderman: I have too much going on.

Biderman: its just so stressful

Biderman: and spiderman makes it worse

MJ: slow down there cowboy

Biderman: Cowboy? 

MJ: yeehaw 

MJ: if you ever show that to anyone i will rip your throat out.


	36. Break up with your (boyfriend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biderman: soooooo yeah thats over with! 
> 
> Iron: Shit kid, that sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what! I finally hit 10k words on this

Biderman: Hey so you know that song that "break up with your girlfriend, I'm bored?" 

Iron: Yes and I'm never going to take that literally.

RedHead: You don't have a girlfriend though?  

Biderman: Which one of us is that question aimed at? 

RedHead: Tony.

Iron: You're right, I have a beautiful fianceé

Spice: I love you.

Iron: I love you too.

Africaa: This is so sweet why cant I find someone like that? 

King Kitty: Because you never look? 

Spangles: Why did you bring it up, Peter? 

Biderman: uhhh bc I dont have a boyfriend anymore 

Iron: What? Why?

Biderman: Spiderman and stuff y'know? He was just so constantly worried about me.

Iron: Pete, that's not going to stop just because you aren't together anymore.

Spider-Mom: That sucks.

Africaa: You two were so cute together! 

RedHead: It'll be okay- i can already tell that he has another crush anyway.

Biderman: NO?? I DON'T?? 

Africaa: Spidey boy i will kick your ass if you go and get ANOTHER boyfriend rn, you two won't last two weeks DONT GO AND FIND A REBOUND

Spangles: Focus on your responsibilities.

Bucky: Please try to stay out of fights.

Africaa: i stand by my previous statement.

Biderman: I won't do any of that, Shuri!! 

RedHead: HE HAS A CRUSH ON A GIRL THIS TIME, NOT A GUY

RedHead: SO NO BF FOR SPIDEY AGAIN

Biderman: WANDA IM GONNA KILL YOU

RedHead: BITCH TRY ME 

Biderman: ILL MAKE MR. STARK MAKE YOU FOOD

Biderman: FROM S C R A T C H

Iron: Is he using my food as a threat? 

Spider-Mom: He is.

Iron: It's not that bad though? 

Spice: Tony.

Iron: Yeah... You're right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol someone convince me not to end this soon


	37. Come To My Wedding, Birches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron: I SWEAR IM GONNA FIGHT YOU ALL IF YOU DONT SHOW UP

Iron: I HAVE N E W S 

Caw Caw: Don't  you always? 

Iron: Shur up, Birdbrain.

Caw Caw: No.

Biderman: What's the news? Is it Avengers stuff? Do you need me to come and help you on a mission? 

Wings: We can manage without you, kid.

Rolling Hills: Let him help 

Spider-Mom: Let him help!! 

Africaa: I love seeing him just obliterate people.

King Kitty: It's enjoyable, I'll admit.

Bucky: Why do you talk so FORMALLY

King Kitty: I always do.

Bucky: I lived with you in Wakanda, you're not like this. 

King Kitty: Of course I am! 

Bucky: IVE SEEN YOU FALL OUT A WINDOW BC YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS IN THE ROOM

Africaa: AND I RECORDED IT 

Bucky: It was beautiful. 

Africaa: The very best of events.

Iron: HELLO I HAVE NEWS 

RedHead: What is it??

Iron: IM GETTING MARRIED 

Rolling Hills: Yeah we know??

Caw Caw: Yeah you're engaged we know this already 

Iron: NO I MEAN WE'RE GONNA SEND OUT THE WEDDING INVITES 

Spice: Honey, they aren't listening.

RedHead: I'm offended! 

Biderman: uh hello???

Spice: Alright. Most of them aren't listening. Do you want me to take over? 

Iron: no!!! 

Iron: HEY DUMBASSES LISTEN UP

Spangles: WHAT DID I MISS, WHERE'S THE EMERGENCY? 

Iron: COME TO MY WEDDING,  BIRCHES.

Africaa: LMAOOO HUH?

Biderman: TYPO

Iron: I SWEAR IM GONNA FIGHT YOU ALL IF YOU DONT SHOW UP

Iron: SHOW UP BITCHES


End file.
